Elevator Crisis
by Saikia
Summary: The FF10 characters, along with a few others, come together, and are trapped in an elevator. What will happen next! Wakka is missing cause I forgot him? Completed
1. Bad Aquantence

Bad Aquantence (?)  
  
{Tidas, Yuna, Auron, Kimahri, Rikku, and Lulu enter an elevator. They are all quiet when the silence is broken by a rowdy girl in a green tanktop}  
  
Unknown girl: Whew! Finally got outta ninja classes! Them dang classes last all flippin' day!  
  
{Everyone is quiet, but Rikku looks her way}  
  
Unknown girl: What you lookin' at, woman?!  
  
Rikku: I'm lookin' at you, nadynt  
  
Girl: What did you call me? Is that some type of ghetto language?  
  
Rikku: No, it's Al Bhed. I can speak two languages, one-and-a-half more than you'll ever learn.  
  
{It was obvious that the girl and Rikku weren't getting along so well at the beginning}  
  
{The elevator rings on the 150th floor. The building has 200 floors. A perky girl with curly hair and a yellow dress walks in}  
  
Perky girl: Hey, all! I'm Selphie! Boy, this elevator sure is crowded!  
  
Girl: Yo, Selphie. I'm Yuffie. Yeah, sure is, especially with little Miss I-Can-Speak-Two-languages over here.  
  
Rikku: I can do more than that! I can steal too! (Rikku holds up Yuffie's shuriken and smiles)  
  
Yuffie: (gawking) Gimme that back! I can steal too, you know! (Yuffie holds up Auron's wig and smiles)  
  
{Auron grabs back the wig from the little girl and places it back on his head}  
  
Tidus: Calm down, you two. No use fighting. We'll be off this elevator soon, so you'll never see each other again.  
  
{Yuffie and Rikku are still at it.}  
  
Rikku: Well, um..I can..push the elevator buttons faster than you can!  
  
Yuffie: You're on!  
  
{They race over to the elevator buttons and push at them, trying to push them all as fast as they can, but they keep interfering with each other.}  
  
Rikku: You keep pushing my hands away!  
  
Yuffie: I am not!  
  
{They keep pushing buttons, until they both hit each other's hands on the emergency stop button. The elevator instantly stops, and then drops fifty floors. Everyone screams in panic as it drops. It stops at the 100th floor. The buttons are all jammed from Yuffie and Rikku pushing them}  
  
Rikku: Look what you did!  
  
Yuffie: I didn't do nothin'!  
  
Rikku: See? You can't speak two languages, because that's a double negative, and you're insisting that since you didn't do nothing, you actually did something! {Rikku sticks her tongue out}  
  
{Yuffie grabs her tounge and holds her in place and slaps her across the face}  
  
Tidus: Stop it, you two! {He walks over to the elevator buttons and tries his luck at pressing the emergency stop button, but fails}  
  
Yuna: He's right, you two shouldn't be fighting {She looks at Rikku} Please, cousin, apologize.  
  
Rikku: Apologize? Who's side are you on, Yunie?! I didn't do anything to her. {She grins at Yuffie, obviously putting her down for her double- negative earlier}  
  
Selphie: Come on, cheer up! If you apologize, then the whole thing will be aside! You're both to blame.  
  
Kimahri: Little perky girl is right, Rikku.  
  
Rikku: (groans and turns to Yuffie, holding back her anger) I'm sorry, Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: Yep, that's right, and don't you forget it! You are to blame, and that's why you apologize! (She smiles sweetly) I forgive you.  
  
Rikku: Whaat?! You forgive me?! {Rikku jumps at her with her claws ready and slashes her on the face. Yuffie counterattacks with her shuriken and slashes her arm. They both step back from each other and look at their wounds.}  
  
Lulu: I have a suggestion. {She casts a transparent bubble onto Yuffie and Rikku, so when they come in contact with each other, they will be harmed by black magic.}  
  
Auron: Is that really a wise idea?  
  
Lulu: It seems it is. Pain is one way to get through to their heads. {Rikku and Yuffie are sitting across from each other in the elevator, glaring at each other, but scared to touch one another.}  
  
Yuna: Too bad this doesn't do what I wish it would. {Yuna casts silence on them, not to keep them silent and from yelling at each other, but in case they each knew magic}  
  
Selphie: There we go, much more peaceful.  
  
{Yuna curls up on the floor next to the blitzball player, and leans on his shoulder, hoping to catch some rest until the elevator starts moving again. Auron decides to rest too, and leans against the wall of the elevator. Kimahri and Lulu are watching Yuffie and Rikku, who are still glaring at each other. Selphie uses Kimahri as a big fluffy pillow and leans on him to sleep. Kimahri stares at her oddly, but says nothing.} 


	2. Selphie Saves the Day

Selphie Saves/Ruins the Day!  
  
Rikku: Say, why don't we find a way to pass the time?  
  
Yuffie: Naw really?  
  
Rikku: (Ignoring Yuffie) Let's sing a song!  
  
Selphie: This is the song that never ends..  
  
Yuffie: ..this song goes on and on, my friends..  
  
Rikku: (Hating to join Yuffie in singing, but totally bored) ..some people..started singing it, not knowing what it was..  
  
Selphie, Rikku, and Yuffie in unison: ..and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends, this song goes on and on my friends! Some people..started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never--  
  
Auron: Oh, it's ending, right now!  
  
Yuna: (Wakes up from Auron's yelling) What is it?  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri not know what it is. It is..Satanic.  
  
Selphie: I love you..  
  
Yuffie: You love me..  
  
Rikku: Let's go out and kill Barney!  
  
Rikku (Looks to Yuffie and starts the song again) I love you..  
  
Yuffie: I bet you do. {They start laughing heartilly and seem to be getting along}  
  
Selphie: 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer  
  
Yuffie and Rikku: Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall  
  
Selphie, Rikku, and Yuffie: 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around..  
  
Yuna: Please, do um..shut up. {Tidus, who just woke up, looks at Yuna oddly for having said "shut up"}  
  
Lulu: Yes, I agree, or I'll cast ultima on all of you.  
  
Selphie: I can cast The End, so (sticks her tongue out)  
  
Auron: Lady Yuna, please send me.  
  
Yuna: I beg your pardon?  
  
Auron (Grunts) It is nothing. I said nothing.  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri suggest we rid of evil songs.  
  
Rikku: Okay, we'll play another game.  
  
Yuffie: Truth or Dare!  
  
Selphie: Hurrah!  
  
Kimahri:..oh dear.  
  
Yuffie: Rikku, truth or dare?  
  
Rikku: (Surprised) Oh, um..dare, I guess.  
  
Yuffie (Smirking) I dare you to kiss the blonde kid!  
  
Rikku (Blushing) Um, I'm not sure..  
  
Yuffie: You said dare, so you have to! {Rikku scoots on over to Tidus, and puckers up, when Yuna slaps her, then backs off embarassed. The black magic from the transparent bubble is also activated and she is literally shocked.}  
  
Selphie: Ahahahaha! (She rolls around laughing) {Rikku goes to Yuffie and pokes her, setting off her bubble. She doesn't mind the pain. Yuffie is hit with fire.}  
  
Auron: (Sweatdrop) I told you that was a bad idea (He says to Lulu)  
  
Lulu: .. (She dispels them both)  
  
Rikku: Selphie, truth or dare?  
  
Selphie: Truth!  
  
Rikku: Do you like someone in here?  
  
Selphie: There's a fuzzy monkey, an old geezer, and a hot blonde guy. Who you think I'm gonna pick?!  
  
Rikku: That's enough info.  
  
Selphie: Hot blonde dude..  
  
Tidus: The name's Tidus.  
  
Selphie: Cool, I know your name now!  
  
Tidus (Sweatdrop)  
  
Selphie: Tidus, truth or dare?  
  
Tidus: Dare.  
  
Selphie: I dare you to kiss that chick beside you!  
  
Tidus: (Looks to Yuna a bit embarrassed. This is before Tidus fades, so he hasn't kissed Yuna before) Uhm..  
  
Yuna (Smiles nervously, and leans over and gives him a small kiss)  
  
Selphie: Muwhahaha!  
  
Yuffie: Hey, that's no fun! There should be some tongue in it!  
  
Tidus (Coughing nervously) If I must..uh..Yuna, truth or dare?  
  
Yuna: Truth.  
  
Yuffie, Rikku, and Selphie: Oooh!  
  
Tidus: Do you have a crush on anyone in here?  
  
Yuna: Uh..let's go to another game, shall we? 


	3. Oh Snap

Oh Snaps!  
  
Yuffie: Anyone know how to play snaps?  
  
Selphie: I don't know.  
  
Rikku: I've heard of it! {Everyone else is dumbfounded}  
  
Yuffie: Snaps is the name of the game! (She looks to Rikku) Time! (She snaps 3 times) Duh.. (She snaps 5 times) Start!  
  
Rikku: (Claps her hands excited-like) Tidus! {Tidus, who was asleep, wakes back up quickly} What?! I didn't do it! It wasn't me!  
  
{Selphie looks at him and giggles}  
  
Yuffie: (Looking at Rikku) Start! (She snaps 2 times) Leave, patience, here (She snaps twice, then three times)  
  
Rikku: Selphie!  
  
Selphie: I understand now!  
  
Yuffie: (looking to Selphie) Ready? (3 snaps) Kay..kay? (5 snaps)  
  
Selphie: Rikku! {Everyone is getting annoyed with the snapping}  
  
Auron: It's elementary, really. Each snap represents vowels, and words such as "start" would be constantants. "Start" would be S.  
  
Yuffie: Oh, geezer, you're no fun!  
  
Auron: I am Auron.  
  
Yuffie: I are Yuffie.  
  
Selphie: I'm hungry.  
  
Yuna: Yes, I'm getting hungry too. Anyone have any food? {Tidus pulled six candy bars from his pocket.}  
  
Tidus: Two people will have to share. {Tidus shared his with Yuna, while Yuffie and Rikku shared theirs. Within thirty minutes, the chocolate was getting to Selphie, Rikku, and Yuffie.}  
  
Yuffie: Come on, Selphie! Let's see how fast you can push the buttons!  
  
Selphie (Pounding at the buttons) Whee!  
  
Rikku: You can do it, Selphie! You're on my side, right?  
  
Yuffie: No, she's the button master! She's on my side!  
  
Rikku: Bicr 'as mega oui sayh ed! Bicr 'as!  
  
Selphie: I have no idea what you just said, but it was encouraging!  
  
Auron: (Looking to Tidus) Do you happen to have asprin with you, too? 


	4. Escape

Escape  
  
Lulu: If not for the sake of everyone, at least for the sake of we sane ones, can we find an escape?  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri think elevators have floor and ceiling hatches.  
  
Selphie: That's dangerous!  
  
Auron: Exactly, which is why you three are going.  
  
Yuffie: Hey, I can be all ninja and stealthy like! If I get to the martial arts floor, then maybe I can get promoted for getting out alive! (She climbs through the roof vent)  
  
Selphie: I've done this before at Balamb, so I'll go help her out! (She climbs through the roof vent)  
  
Rikku: They may need some help. After all, I'm good with anything mechanical! (She climbs through the roof vent)  
  
{The roof shutters close, and there is silence in the cubicle. Auron walks over to the elevator buttons, flips the door open to the emergency start-up button, and pushes it. The elevator starts moving again}  
  
Lulu: I'm surprised you had that much patience with them.  
  
Auron: I didn't expect the curly haired girl or the ninja, but oh well. Killed three birds with one stone.  
  
Yuna: Or one elevator (Yuna laughed)  
  
THE END! 


End file.
